MISSING
by kajiura yuki
Summary: SetoxJounouchi,Seto is lonely for years after graduation when everyone moved away but when Jounouchi comes back, Seto findes out he is a rose decendant and must save 'prince' Jounouchi.(R&Rplz)-FINISHEDCOMPLET-
1. missing you

Missing you  
  
this short fanfic was inspired by the song missing by everything but the girl.  
  
Rated: pg   
  
by. Brittany N. Schmidt  
  
Seto stepped out of his limo and looked around the little neighborhood. He slowly made his way down the street, stopping at a particular house. He looked up, eyes grew warm. It was jounouchi's old house. After graduation jounouchi had moved and Seto felt empty, anzu and yugi got married and left to live in Egypt. Honda and duke lived in America, and no one knows were jounouchi went to. All they know is he moved some ware else.   
  
Seto walked up the side walk to the front door. it had been years ago since jou had disappeared. He ran his hand over the front door, the crakes only made him fell worse for some reason. Katsuya was the only one that could under his skin but he had a soft spot for the blonde.  
  
Katsuya made the ice around his heart melt when they argued, nothing ever did that. Katsuya's laugh and smile made Seto feel warmth for the first time. The only reason he even argued with jou was to make him mad. He seemed a lot cuter when he was angry. He pushed the door open and looked around the dim house. Looking around he only saw broken glass, and torn wallpaper. He made his way threw the front door and around the bottom floor looking at them empty rooms.  
  
He saw a flood of sunlight from the kitchen and walked in. looking around he saw the back door, walking up he could see the back yard. An empty fountain, dried up grass, and glass in little piles. He pushed the door open and walked down the stone stair case into the back yard. He turned around and looked up at the top of the house. He remembered when he would walk by and look up to see jounouchi. Katsuya would always call out to him and yell hello but he never answered back. It was different with out the younger blonde's high and chirpy voice around. Even mokuba could no longer keep up Seto's high hopes.  
  
Seto shook his head and walked around the house and threw the front gate. He could bare to be there anymore. It made him fell like crying, but he refused to even let a tear escape.  
  
THE NEXT DAY…  
  
Seto had done it again. He walked right into katsuya's yard. Looking around hoping for the blonde to return. He felt as if katsuya ran away. Like a puppy from his master. He had to confess, he did spend a lot of time around the old house. He looked up to the sky and felt the wind blow. The autumn breeze blew cherry blossom pedals every ware. He leaned against a tree in the front loan. He closed his eye's and remembered when they got along for the first time. On a day such as this.  
  
--flash back--  
  
the autumn breeze blowing the last of cherry blossom peddles, the sent of fires were in the air. Jounouchi were walking down the road and to his house. that's when it looked decent. Seto remembered the blue house and white trimming around it. How the fountain ran beautifully. Jounouchi had ran ahead when Seto walked behind. Seto smiled that day.  
  
Jounouchi and him had just got back from a walk in the park. The sun was setting, beautiful colors were in the sky, ice crystals were forming over the sky. Jounouchi stopped at his front gate and waited for Seto. The older kaiba walked up and looked down at jounouchi, he was still smiling.  
  
Something came over them, nether could unlock the stream between their eyes. Seto felt the warm touch of katsuya's hands on his cheeks, the space between their body's close. And they were nose to nose. Seto could fell the warm of katsuya's breath on his lips. Katsuya blushed a bit when Seto placed his hands over katsuya's. that's when it happened. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. They both pulled away fast and turned away from watchtower blushing furiously. They both herd a glass shadier into pieces. Behind one another. They looked over their shoulder at the broken beer bottle and then towards the house.  
  
Katsuya's father was standing there. He glared at kaiba as he yelled "stay away from my son! You get out of here, now!" he roared. Seto blinked and turned around the same time katsuya did. He saw tears in the blonde's eyes as he held a finer to the tears wiping them of his puppy's face. Smiling a bit he leaned down and kissed jounouchi's cheek "see you around" he said shoving his hands into his pockets and walked down the street.  
  
Katsuya turned around and held his hand to his lips, he could still feel the passion between their lips when they kissed. Snow started to fall as he watched Seto walk down the street. Then he turned and walked inside his house.  
  
--end of flashback--  
  
Seto shivered a bit as the wind grew cold. He looked up at the sky and noticed it had darkened, snow began to fall. he stood up and shoved his hands into is pockets. He closed his eyes "I.. Really miss you katsuya" he whispered and walked off just like before 


	2. dreaming of you

I know its been a long time but I wasn't sure if I was going to make another chapter of this fanfic. This is an unofficial chapter, if I get five people to like it then ill use it or I'll wait for a long time to write another one. I hope you liked it and I don't own yu-gi-oh as well  
  
NOTE: this chapter may get confuzzaling but its mostly all in Seto's head, witch means his dream. You should catch on towards the end  
  
Missing   
  
CHAPTER 2   
  
Snow shed down a pone the city of domino as mokuba walked with his brother down the street. The chestnut hair boy agreed to go with mokuba to the arcade for an hour or so to watch him play DDR. Mokuba looked at Seto worriedly "Seto….why do you seem so sad lately?" he asked. Seto blinked and looked down "I'm sorry if I do mokuba….its just…I feel like something's missing to my life" he said.  
  
Mokuba sighed "its okay big brother… lets just go have fun to get your mind off that" he said and smiled walking into the arcade. Seto fallowed after and watch mokuba attack his girlfriend and gave eatch other a kiss.  
  
maybe…I need a relationship to be happy, it did work for mokuba he thought and took a seat on a stole next to the DDR machine. He was trying to listen to the music but the stomping of feet over came the music., at least mokuba was happy. Seto took a quick glimpse at the window and feel something hit his heart.  
  
He stood up and stared at the figure passing by the windows of the arcade could it be?… he thought and looked closely seeing the mop of golden locks IT'S JOUNOUCHI! He yelled in his mind and walked over to the door forgetting about mokuba and just left. He fallowed the blonde down the street not sure what to say.   
  
maybe I should just say hey and be nice, or should I act like old times and teas him he thought. When he snapped out of his own world he noticed he was in an alley "it's been a long time" said the blonde. It was jounouchi, Seto could tell by the tone of his voice. "to long…" Seto said and smiled.  
  
Jounouchi turned around and faced Seto, there was a cut on his cheek and a small bruise on his forehead. Seto looked at jounouchi in the eyes and waited for jou to talk but he couldn't hold back what he wanted to say "I… I really missed you jounouchi" he said. He felt a warm embrace around his waist and noticed it was jou, he saw the smile from jou's cheeks turn to a straight face.  
  
Seto leaned his head down closing his eyes and slowly entwined his lips with jounouchi's felling the warm flesh. This is what he was missing, it was love. He felt jou pull away and opened his crescent blue eyes. And didn't see jounouchi there, he looked around the arcade and blinked, mokuba was poking him "Seto…are you awake?" he asked  
  
"it…was just a dream" he whispered and looked at his brother. Mokuba blinked "what was just a dream? Seto you feel asleep" mokuba said helping his brother up off the stole. Seto smiled a bit "maybe I should go get some rest… I'll see you at home mokuba, you know your curfew so don't be late" Seto said and headed out of the arcade.   
  
Outside Seto put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Sighing he headed home and watched the groups of kids walk by and couples walking hand in hand past him. " it's been a long time kaiba" he herd.  
  
Seto whirled around and looked at a blonde haired boy a tad smaller then him. The snow never felt more colder as he looked into the chocolate eyes of jounouchi katsuya….  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. jounouchi's real

its not the best chapter in the world but im saving to the good   
  
stuff for later chapters.Well you people liked it so I'm going to   
  
write it. So here is thanks to everyone you left me a message and   
  
told me they liked it.  
  
I don't own yu-gi-oh  
  
Missing  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Seto wasn't sure if jounouchi was real or not, was he still   
  
dreaming? Or is this real, he just stared at jounouchi surprised.   
  
Katsuya blinked "uh… kaiba I know it's been a long time but you can   
  
stop starting, its not like I'm a ghost" jou said in his chirpy   
  
obnoxious voice.  
  
Seto started at him still "ware did you go?" he asked just a bit   
  
currishly. Jou smiled "no ware of importance, I came back to see   
  
you" he said running into Seto's arms and embraced him tightly. Seto   
  
looked surprised, he had never held jou this close except for his   
  
dreams. Seto didn't care for the stares people were giving them he   
  
returned the embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry I left Seto…my father thought he would lose me if we   
  
didn't move, but I ran away….I want to be with you" he said laying   
  
his head on Seto's chest trying to hide the tears building up. Seto   
  
smiled, he never thought that one kiss had changed the whole world   
  
for both his and jounouchi.  
  
Seto kept to himself and just held jounouchi smiling. He was not   
  
sure what to do since jounouchi had been away for so long, he was   
  
still not convinced that this was reality. Jou closed his eyes and   
  
held back the tears and whispered something but it blew off into the   
  
wind.  
  
"lets go some ware else" Seto said pulling out of the embrace as   
  
jou looked up at him with those puppy like eyes. "okay…" he said and   
  
walked by Seto's side. Both walked down the cold street s of domino   
  
not realizing ware they were going.  
  
Jounouchi looked around the street, it was his old neighborhood   
  
memories fad…for so long, I forgot about this place, so why am I   
  
going back? he thought. Seto reached over and took jounouchi's hand   
  
and felt a small blush cross his nose. Jou blinked and looked at   
  
their hands together and then to Seto blushing a tad as well. I   
  
feel…kind of safe, when Seto is around…I wonder why he thought.  
  
Seto felt jounouchi holt to a stop and looked back at him "what is   
  
it?" he asked then looked at the old house. It was the one he always   
  
stopped by, jou's old house. Seto turned and faced jou, the blonde   
  
looked at Seto in the eyes  
  
"I've been looking for something special… all my life, and here I   
  
am, with you" jounouchi said and reached up. Running his fingers   
  
over Seto's cheek. The brunette looked at down at him and smiled,   
  
this is no dream, it's only real… Seto thought and leaned down   
  
kissing jou on the lips. Just like before.  
  
After all this time he felt… happy inside. Jounouchi was what he   
  
was missing, and now he was going to hold onto the one he loved.   
  
Nothing could take jou from him now….  
  
TO BE   
  
CONTINUED  
  
more is going to happen, this chapter isn't very good, I can tell   
  
but I promise something interesting is going to happen soon so   
  
stick around for the next chapter 


	4. will you move in with me?

I got a plan for the rest of the fanfic, mu hahaha, its going to be so cute hehehe, kind of like Romeo and Juliet in da ending but oh well, I will work on this fic everyday of the weekends because school starts soon and I can't stay up late as when I normally write this fic. But any who. Onto the fic  
  
missing Chapter 4   
  
"lets go check it out" katsuya said pulling Seto towards the house. The brunette smiled and walked behind katsuya I would have sworn he would want to go some ware else. The puppy seemed egger to go into the house for some reason, it made Seto wonder why. Once inside, jounouchi walked around, he looked at the wooden floors covered in dirt, he watched water drip from the ceiling into a small puddle. Letting go of Seto's hand jou made his way over to the fireplace, touching the old bricks he remembered when he was little and chased serenity around the Christmas tree in the corner and drank hot coo in front of this same fireplace.  
"I almost forgot about this place, I tried to banish the horrible memories and keep my happy once, like spending time with serenity…"jou closed his eyes. Seto stepped up behind him, jou could fell Seto wrap his arms around his waist. Jounouchi smiled and rested a hand on Seto's and reached up with the other holding it backwards to the brunettes cheek "but… I remember my most happiest moment here, was with you" he said smiling.  
Seto smiled a bit "I didn't know what that kiss did but ever since you moved I never have been happy" he said looking to the side. Jounouchi blinked in surprise "you… missed me?" he asked looking over his shoulder. Seto nodded, he noticed katsuya's blush. "Seto…can I ask you something?" he asked leaning back into the strong chest that made him long to grasp hold of to feel safe. Seto nodded smiling a bit "I want to ask you something first" he said letting go of his puppy.  
"what's that?" jou asked turning around and came face to face with Seto. "I was wondering.. If you want to move in with me" he said looking to the ground, he could fell the rejection coming. Jounouchi smiled "I would love to" he said hugging Seto tightly. Placing his hands on Seto's cheek he slowly moved his face forward into a soft kiss.  
TO BE CONTIUED  
  
now I promise to write chapter five this weekend so you peps can read it, I know you want to, I'll get around to it after I finish my homework, to dales 


	5. the ring

Boy! Do I have a bunch of surprises in this story, so be prepared for it. anyways, I'm going to do a quick time skip I don't feel like going into deep right now so, after they kiss there is a time skip to night time. okies I'm going to write the story for ya now! wheeeee!  
  
Missing chapter 5   
  
Seto opened his eyes to the dim room, only a spill of moonlight fell in threw the window. He rolled over onto his side to look at Jounouchi but the puppy wasn't there. "Jounouchi?" he asked and sat up. Placing one foot after the other onto the soft blue carpet Seto made his way to the door in the dark and down the hallway.  
He didn't remember even coming home, he just remembered kissing Jounouchi earlier before sundown. Making his way down the hall he slid his feet on the ground to find the staircase. The sliding door in the kitchen had opened, either someone was going out or coming in. Seto tried his best o be quite while walking down the stairs.  
The door still hadn't closed, Seto ran swiftly over to the kitchen door and looked around, a cool crisp brisk blew threw the room. "Jounouchi?" he whispered making his way to the table. Wincing in pain he felt his foot glide right into the corner of a cabinet. Trying his best not to scream he repeated the word owie a ton of times in his head. Looking out the glass door he saw someone walking towards the rose garden. Running out the door Seto fallowed hiding behind bushes incase it was someone other then Mokuba or Jounouchi. A shinning aura of gold and silver appeared to be coming for… a rose. Seto stepped out onto the brick path and knelt down on one knee looking at it. Something fell from the rose as the light disappeared. Felling on the ground for whatever dropped Seto felt his finger glide over something round. Picking it up he looked at it closely. The rose had dropped a…ring.  
Standing up Seto looked to the sky, watching the mixture of clouds and moonlight fill the sky. The cool breeze blew across his face causing his hair to fly to the side. He felt stiff, foot steps were coming towards him. Turning slowly, Jounouchi's face came from the darkness. "Jounouchi, why are you out here in the middle of the night?" Seto asked reaching for Jounouchi's hand. The blonde stepped away, like something about Seto had frightened him. "Jounouchi… its me, Seto" he said trying to catch the blondes hand again. "your.. One of the rose descendents…"he said "what are you talking about?" Seto asked felling the ring in his hand he held it up looking at the symbol of a rose on it. Jounouchi grasped Seto's wrist tightly trying to snatch the ring from the burnets fingers with his other hand. Both fell backwards onto the ground.  
"I will not let you hurt yourself" Jounouchi grabbed the ring and felt a tear glide down his cheek watching it hit Seto's cheek he stoop up. Seto had passed out after hitting his head on the brick walkway. The blonde leaned down to kiss him but felt something grab him. Dropping the ring as he felt his mouth being covered by a cloth.  
A man snickered and placed a note under the ring and dragged Jounouchi, a glint of Silver hair gleamed threw the night as he carried the puppy away and left Seto unconscious on the ground.  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
surprised eh? I really like this chapter for some reason, well I hope you do, tell me what ya think, please and thank you 


	6. the town of rosalia

Okay everyone got confused about it so I'm guessing no one read the part after the story ware it says everything will be explained in chapter 6...I'm not sure I wrote that well I'm going to explain it so here we go  
  
missing chapter 6   
  
The cool crisp wind blew across the brunettes face as he opened his pale blue eyes. "what happened?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the note by his finger tips. Taking the ring off it he opened the note.  
Dear Seto Kaiba  
  
We have Jounouchi, if you wish to get him back but must go threw my army of sword fighters, one by one. You are a rose descendents and to prove it you have gotten the rose ring. You have simple instructions, put on the ring and enter the world. Make your way to the tower and move up all 11 floors. Your prize if defeating all of my men, will be Jounouchi's heart. -rose leader  
  
Seto blinked then held the ring up seeing a brown rose "I have to do it, to save Jounouchi, I sound like a fool" he said standing up. Thinking he wondered if this was all just a dream, better just play along with it. He placed the ring on his left hand ring finger. A bright light shined causing him to close his eyes  
  
Once he opened his eyes he looked around. "ware am I?" he asked. "in rosalia town, well the school part" said a voice from behind. Seto turned around and looked at the blue hair boy standing there with the bright smile. "I'm Harrison onni, I've never seen you around here before, are you know?" he asked. Seto nodded "Seto kaiba" he said.  
Harrison noticed the ring on his finger "you're a rose descendent? Wow that's so cool" the blue haired boy said. "I guess, I'm here to get Jounouchi back from the leader" Seto said looking towards the tower. Bright golden bells hung from the side jingling back and forth. "Jounouchi, the rose prince? How do you know him?" Harrison asked.  
"I used to go to school with him, when he moved I never was happy, then he came back yesterday and stayed with me for about 7 or 8 hours, that's when I passed out and someone took him from me." he noticed tears bubbling up in Harrison's eyes. "that is so romantic! I'll help you get Jounouchi back" he said. Seto blinked in confusion "thanks" he said.  
Grabbing Seto's hand Harrison pulled him down the street "lucky you my father makes the swords for the descendents until they get their real sword from Jounouchi" the blue headed boy pulled him into a shop. "oh Harrison I didn't know you had a boyfriend, hello there" a woman bowed, must have been Harrison's mother.  
"boyfriend?! I'm sorry to disappoint you miss but jounouchi is my-" before Seto could finish Harrison's mother had sparkly eyes "you mean the rose prince, oh how romantic your going to save him" she said. Seto looked at Harrison "people around he figure things out fast" he said. An elderly man emerged from the back "a rose descendent here? I have the perfect sword" he said and held it out to Seto.  
Seto took the sword and bowed "thank you, I must get going now" he said and headed for the door. Harrison grabbed his sword "wait for me, I'm going to help you remember?" he said fallowing behind Seto. Seto nodded and headed towards the tower TO BE CONTINUED  
okay I hope that explained some things but I'm going to give you guys definitions if you don't know by now rose descendent- a person who has the rose ring from a rose rose ring- the ring of mystical powered, 12 of them in all, watch with their own color to match the wares hair in blue, red, yellow (blonde), orange, white, green, pink, black, gray, brown, purple, sand, and pale green.  
Rose leader- that's obvious, just think about it, if you can't figure it out then wait till the last chapter.  
Okay I'm done, well tell me what you think, to tales 


	7. the tower

Ah well puu on you people, thank you person's who told me you like chapter 6 well here is chapter 7  
  
missing chapter 7   
  
Seto and Harrison sat on the steps of the tower "I swear that looked closer by the fountain" Seto said. Harrison smiled "I guess, but its not, so tell me again why and how you got here" he said. Seto shook his head "I told ten times when we were running" he said standing up.  
Harrison had puppy eyes. "damn you" he said and told Harrison again. Harrison smiled "it's like the tale of the crimson knight and the beautiful long haired princess" he said. Seto had a sweat drop "black night and Reponzel… you mean" he said with a chuckle. "not even close, but let's get going" he said heading up the stairs.  
TIME SKIP  
Seto and Harrison walked in threw the front gate, the cool steal made their fingers tingle. Seto looked up and could tell this wouldn't take long. He looked at the top window "I'm coming for you Jounouchi!" he yelled and ran to the large brown door leading into the castle.  
Harrison fallowed from behind, he wanted to help as much as he could, no one in his family could ever give up the chance to see the rose prince. Dark clouds appeared from no ware over the tower, lighting struck across the sky and thunder roared like lions. This made the boys run faster. Both reached to door in time to ware nether were hit by one rain drop. Hail stones the size of golf balls hit the ground.  
Seto pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge. He punched it as hard as he could "damn!" he yelled. Harrison looked at the knob "put your ring to the lock" he said. Seto did as Harrison told him and the doors creaked open. "no need to thank me" Harrison said before Seto could say anything. They both walked into dim room.  
Light faded back to darkness between strikes, "I can't see anything" Harrison said. Seto had a sweat drop, sliding his feet around slowly he bumped into a wall. Light filled the room, both looked towards a figure in the darkness "I can not permit you to go forward unless you bare a rose ring" an old deep voice said. Seto held out his hand showing the ring from the candle lights gleam.  
"so you are the brown rose, but I can not permit your friend to go forward" said the old voice. Harrison nodded to Seto "go save Jounouchi, I'll stay here" he said. Seto nodded and ran towards the stair case in the corner of the room after the elder pointed to it. Seto ran up the stairs coming to a bright room he looked around.  
"well well, he came after all Sirru" said a younger boy's voice. "I can see that Jockko" said another boys voice. Set glared at the two boys . "not much of a talker, are you cutie" Jockko said his purple hair was braided and pulled onto his right shoulder. Sirru had green hair like Noa's. "I suppose you are my way to getting to the top" Seto said crossing his arms.  
Sirru nodded "cute and smart, well have fun killing you" he said and pulled out his sword. Jockko pulled out his sword as well. Seto pulled his out as well, two against one was not fair but it was the only way to save Jounouchi.  
Blade against blade, steal clinging against the other Seto slowly made his way up the towers floors and to the top. He glared at a man laughing in a throne. Jounouchi sitting on his knee's next to the throne. Seto looked at Jounouchi and smiled inside I'm glade he's okay Seto said in his mind and looked at the shadowy figure laughing ad glared TO BE CONTINUED  
I know your mad because I didn't put in each fight but I don't know how to explain it, oh well, hope you like the chapie the next is soon to come 


	8. Wake Up

Missing chapter 8  
  
sorry it took so long , I was busy with school and all that dodatlly stuff. anyways onward to chapter 8!  
  
Seto glared at the shadowy figure "who are you?" he yelled. Threw the lanterns light Seto could see a lock of blue hair. That's when, yes it is, Harrison stepped out of the shadows. "so Seto, you fell for my trick, like all the others" he said snickering. "you bastured, why did you do this?" he asked clinching the sword tightly. Harrison smirked "tis the only way I could get you to come, you see Seto, for some time I've admired you, your every movement, every curve of your body "I know everything about you, and that's why to make you mine, I have to kill Jounouchi! just like I did his old man" he said.  
Seto looked at Jounouchi whom was knocked out "I'll kill you before you touch him" he spat out in a cold manor. Harrison moved his index finger back and forth "tisk tisk, you don't know of my fighting skills" he said and held his hand out. Looking right at Seto's sword he closed his eyes and the sword shattered into millions of pieces. Like a baseball shattering a window.  
"We will not fight with swords in the battle but with are minds, If you win then you may have Jounouchi back, If you lose you have to stay her with me forever" Said Harrison. Seto glared "fine by me, just name your game" he said. Harrison smirked "how about a game of-  
" Harrison's eyes went wide. A sharp pain priced his back. Jounouchi watched Harrison fall to his knee's "how dare you!" he roared.  
Seto stared at Jounouchi, he was so quite, never thinking Jou would ever, ever, ever kill someone. Jou pulled the sword out of Harrison's back and dropped it to the ground. Seto looked at his puppy thinking Harrison was dead. He was sadly mistake for Jou fell to the ground as Harrison's wicked laugh echoed threw the room.  
Jou fell to the ground, the sword went right threw his stomach. Seto ran over and kicked Harrison to the other side of the room before kneeling down beside jou. Lifting the blonde in his arms he slowly said "Jounouchi, you can't die! Not now, I still need you" he said lifting his fingers to the pale cheek and running his fingers over it.  
Jou slowly opened his eyes "Seto…do me a favor" he said in a week voice. Seto looked at Jou holding back his tears "what is it?" he asked. The blonde smiled "wake up.." he said and closed his eyes dieing in Seto's arms. Seto felt so confused "wake up? What do you mean? Jou come back!" he said and closed his eyes tightly.  
Flying up in bed Seto opened his eyes to find himself looking around a hospital room. "what…?"he herd the door open and looked over to his side. Jounouchi stood there and with tears of joy in his eyes and shouted "Kaiba's awake! he's awake! "yelled the blonde. Everyone dashed in mokuba was the first to tackle Seto and hug him. "Seto! I thought we were going to lose you! Never do that again!" he said Seto could hear the tears in the younger brothers voice.  
"I…don't understand…what happened?" he asked. "DUDE! You've been in Nicoma for 3weeks!" yelled tristan. Yugi and anzu smiled with the rest of the gang "you honestly don't remember?" mokuba asked. Seto shook his head. "you pushed Jounouchi out of the way of a speeding truck and got hit in the head." said yugi. "thank Se…err.. Kaiba" said Jounouchi smiling a bit.  
"Don't expect me to do it again" he said and winced a mokuba touched his bruised neck. "sorry big bro, your lucky nothing got broken just major bruises and Nicoma, but the doctors say your going to be fine as soon as you wake up" he said. Seto tried to lay back as everyone yelled "NO! your going to go back into Nicoma if you fall asleep again".;  
he felt really dumb when everyone said that. Looking towards the window Seto felt the breeze come in I dreamt of Jounouchi because I saved him, I guess it was all a dream. I wonder. Do I really love him or not? mokuba went with the others to check Seto out . Jou walked over to Seto's bedside and smiled down at him "I'd say you do care for me" he said and kissed Seto on the cheek before leaving the room. Seto blushed and smiled and closed his eyes letting the breeze take his mind away once again THE END  
me and my crappy ends, I know, but I need to finish it. So the end, I hope you liked it, I think I may write sequel. Oh well you'll have to wait and see. C ya till then 


End file.
